


Лунная река

by escuadrilla



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Comic Book Science, Eventual Romance, Hand & Finger Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Slow Dancing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Hates Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: Это забавно и немного неловко — на шестом десятке обнаружить в себе склонность к фетишизму.





	Лунная река

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку: "У Тони сильнейший кинк на руки Стивена. Деликатность vs обожание, попытки это скрыть и желание прикоснуться, — вот это вот всё".

В конце концов Тони остановил взгляд на руках Стрэнджа. 

Руки Стрэнджа были единственными сколько-нибудь движущимися объектами в поле зрения, если только не считать стены бледного света, струящегося за гигантским иллюминатором. То ли этот летающий пончик кто-то снаружи поливал глазурью, то ли пузырь Алькубьерре — это не просто гипотеза о том, как космический корабль мог бы развить сверхсветовую скорость, и вот так оно и выглядит — пространство, сжимающееся перед кораблём и расширяющееся позади.

В голове вдруг промелькнула мысль: хорошо, что после Альтрона они с Пеппер решили больше не пытаться. Ладно, решила — Пеппер, а он собрал вещи и переехал на новую базу Мстителей. Были бы они до сих пор вместе — Тони бы сейчас снова её оставил, а так… Впрочем, её голос в шлеме брони, пока связь не оборвалась, никак нельзя было назвать спокойным.

…Он же решил смотреть на руки Стрэнджа. С тех пор, как они разошлись по противоположным сторонам кабины, тот так и сидел на полу, скрестив ноги и держа спину идеально прямой. Одной рукой крутил на цепочке свой третий глаз, будь он неладен, а пальцами другой барабанил по коленке. Ритм то и дело менялся, руки со странно ровными шрамами дрожали — крупно, Тони было видно даже отсюда. А вот лицо у него было — как у статуи древнего мудреца в дешёвой китайской лавке. Непроницаемое.

«Мистер Старк! — из встроенной в костюм рации раздался голос Питера. — Кажется, я нашёл воду! Ну, прозрачную жидкость, похожую на… Ух ты, в костюме есть РФА-спектрометр… Мистер Старк, это точно вода! Огроменная цистерна! Я погуляю по другим отсекам, хорошо? Вдруг и еда найдётся?»

«Погуляй, — отозвался Тони. — Но чтобы каждые десять минут выходил на связь. Маску не снимай. И будь осторожен».

«Есть, сэр!»

— Нелепая смерть от обезвоживания временно отменяется, уже хорошо, — пробормотал Тони, когда Питер отключился, и тут же почувствовал на себе взгляд Стрэнджа. 

Тони поднялся с пола и направился к нему, по пути разминая затёкшую шею.

— Скажи-ка мне: твой камешек на что-нибудь ещё годится, кроме как блестеть так, что сороки слетаются из другой галактики?

Стрэндж закатил глаза, но, помедлив, всё-таки удостоил его ответом:

— Он позволяет увидеть различные версии будущего.

Тони уселся на ящик напротив, потёр переносицу. Закрыть бы глаза, сильно-сильно, и проснуться заново.

— Как в «Назад в будущее»?

Стрэндж вздохнул и закатил глаза ещё раз. «И как только они у тебя на лице держатся?» — захотелось запоздало парировать, но Тони сдержал порыв и был вознаграждён более развёрнутым ответом. 

— Нет. Не побывать в будущем, а _увидеть_ — варианты исхода нашего противостояния с этим… Таносом, которые возможны, исходя из настоящего момента. Если искать аналогию в фантастических произведениях, то это скорее был бы «Сад расходящихся тропок».

— Я не понимаю…

— О, извини, — перебил Стрэндж. — Это рассказ одного аргентинского…

— Никогда не любил Борхеса, — перебил в ответ Тони. — Лабиринты, зеркала, двойники — б-р-рр… Я не понимаю — зачем вообще смотреть? Ветвящиеся дорожки по определению бесконечны, разве нет? А выбрать в каждый момент времени мы можем лишь одну, и каждый выбор порождает новую бесконечность.

— Да, но если мы говорим, к примеру, об исходе битвы, то одно бесконечное множество ведёт к поражению, другое — к победе или заключению мира, и чем труднее задача, тем меньше будет перекрёстков, с которых можно свернуть на благоприятную тропу. Бесконечность, таким образом, становится лишь формальностью. А когда я увижу наиболее удачный из победных вариантов, то смогу… — Стрэндж запнулся, — попробую направить настоящее по нужному пути.

— И не создашь этим новую бесконечность, о которой ни хрена не знаешь?

Стрэндж не ответил. Лицо оставалось непроницаемым, только пальцы, перестав отбивать ритм, вцепились в край кафтана и побелели так, что пересекающие их шрамы показались совсем свежими.

— Стрэндж?

— Я не знаю, — тихо, будто бы через силу произнёс тот. — Лишь говорю о действиях, которые могу предпринять в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Я не физик-теоретик, а мастер мистических искусств.

— Это-то я понял... Ладно, ладно! — Тони примирительно поднял ладони, когда Стрэндж исподлобья сверкнул глазами. — Ты можешь заглянуть в этот… сад?

— Именно это я и собирался сделать, — голос Стрэнджа снова стал ровным. — Но мне потребуется несколько минут тишины и покоя, если ты будешь так любезен.

Тони молча кивнул, вставая с ящика, и на всякий случай отошёл подальше. Мало ли, потоки энергии ци ему загораживает...

Он связался по рации с Паучком — тот ответил коротко, увлечённый своей экспедицией. Ещё раз обследовал панель управления кораблём — на ней не появилось ничего нового, всё та же дюжина кнопок без подписей и дисплей навигатора с одиноко мигающей точкой посреди чёрной пустоты. По иллюминатору всё так же бежали ручьи света.

Когда Тони обернулся, не в силах больше сдерживать любопытство, Стрэндж выглядел… странно. Всё так же сидел по-турецки, но теперь — в футе от пола. Амулет с Камнем времени у него на груди горел зелёным абсентовым светом — как в Храме, когда они с Вонгом объясняли про камни, а вокруг запястий кружились такие же кольца из мудрёных символов. Стрэндж то и дело вскидывал голову то в одну, то в другую сторону, будто хотел рассмотреть что-то на потолке, вот только глаза его были закрыты, а голова… на мгновение показалось, что голова у него не одна. 

Поёжившись, Тони отвернулся обратно к панели, но за спиной послышался сдавленный стон. Он кинулся к Стрэнджу — тот полулежал на полу и неловко пытался опереться на руки. Побледневшее лицо исказила гримаса боли. Амулет больше не светился. Тони опустился на колени и подхватил его под локоть, давая опереться на себя.

— Ты в порядке?

Стрэндж тяжело дышал, на висках выступила испарина, но в ответ он лишь кивнул. Тони подумал, что несмотря на седые пряди, ему вряд ли больше сорока. И ещё — что за его самообладанием стояла, пожалуй, не отстранённость профессионала, а многолетняя выучка действовать в экстремальных обстоятельствах.

Придерживая Стрэнджа за плечи, Тони помог ему подняться и усадил на ящик. Прошло ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем тот поднял взгляд на него.

— Что, что ты видел? — спросил Тони.

— Четырнадцать миллионов шестьсот пять вариантов нашего противостояния с Таносом.

— И сколько победных?

Сердце будто бы сжала ледяная рука — ещё до того, как Стрэндж глухо проговорил, глядя куда-то сквозь него:

— Один.

Один…

Тони опустился на пол напротив Стрэнджа.

Нет, так не бывает.

— С ним не договориться?

— Нет.

— Мы будем с ним драться?

— Это неизбежно.

— Как нам нужно драться, чтобы сбылся этот один вариант?

— Тони, я… Если скажу, то не сбудется. Но…

— Что?

Стрэндж посмотрел на него долгим немигающим взглядом. 

— Это очень скверная победа. 

— Но будущего получше ты не видел?

Стрэндж покачал головой:

— Среди тех вариантов, что успел просмотреть, — нет, но я попробую ещё. Только передохну немного.

Тони обхватил себя за плечи, посильнее впиваясь пальцами. «Думай, Тони. Думай-думай-думай».

— Ты можешь показать мне проигрышные битвы?

— Око Агамотто — это не голографический смартфон, Старк!

— Хорошо, понял… А рассказать сможешь? Как именно он нас побеждал, как именно мы проигрывали? Где мы ошибались, где он давал слабину, чем его можно отвлечь, заинтересовать, взбесить? Можно ли с кем-то связаться с этого корабля, попросить о помощи? Что он вообще умеет — этот корабль? Если, конечно, ты хоть что-нибудь запомнил. 

— У меня фотографическая память, — проговорил Стрэндж. — Но… зачем?

— Затем, что нам не нужно знать будущее, чтобы с ним драться. Нам нужно знать Таноса.

* * *

Тони открывает глаза, но не сразу понимает, спит он ещё, или уже нет. Наяву так же темно, тихо и легко, как было во сне.

Его голову приподнимают, к губам подносят кружку. Питьё тёплое, и в горле становится приятно, но на вкус оно так себе, будто в слабенький чай с лимоном добавили микстуры от кашля. Тони успевает сделать несколько глотков, как стакан отнимают. Тони жадно тянется за ним — но бок вдруг пронзает болью, не вздохнуть. 

— Не торопись, — шепчет кто-то. В тёмной комнате не видно лица. — По чуть-чуть.

Кружка снова оказывается рядом. 

— Мама?.. — безотчётно зовёт он, а потом вспоминает всё. — Стрэндж?..

В стене вдруг образовывается щель, в неё просовывается чья-то голова. Низко, как будто это ребёнок. 

— Никак, очнулся? — говорит голова грубоватым лающим голосом. Двери в стене разъезжаются шире, и когда глаза привыкают к свету из коридора, Тони понимает, что это енот. Енот внимательно смотрит на него блестящими чёрными глазами, склонив на бок ушастую голову. — Ты, что ли, Таноса завалил? — Тони кивает, хотя это не совсем так. Он дольше всех продержался, но он был не один. Енот то ли скалится, то ли улыбается. Смешно. Смеяться больно. Он тихо стонет. — Старк, чтоб ты знал: на моём корабле помирать запрещается.

— Это на моём корабле запрещается! — в дверях появляется Квилл, одна рука на перевязи. Подмигнув Тони, щёлкает по уху Енота. 

— Я есть Грут! — раздаётся из коридора.

— Мистер Старк, как вы?!

— Друг Старк! — увидев в дверях Тора, Тони даже не удивляется. Кажется, он ничему больше не будет удивляться. Ни Тору, ни его брату, ни говорящему деревцу, ни красивой зелёной женщине, ни синей. — В Вальгалле ждут тебя, но не раньше, чем через тысячу лет!

Обниматься тоже больно. Очень больно и очень хорошо.

— Ну-ка расступитесь все, вы его задавите, — говорит Стрэндж у него над головой. — Так, чей корабль — тот раздобудет Старку горячий мясной бульон.

— Что такое бульон?

— О боже… Тогда что-нибудь с высоким содержанием белка, тёплое, легко усваиваемое и по возможности с высоким содержанием железа. Питер, принеси ещё горячей воды для отвара, побольше.

Какой строгий у него доктор.

— Я бы предпочёл чизбургер с колой, — набравшись сил, говорит Тони, но двери уже задвигаются.

Рука опускает его голову обратно на подушку, другая мягко давит на грудь. Ладонь у Стрэнджа перебинтована. Там, на Титане, он остановил своими руками луну, которую Танос бросил на них с неба.

— Ты потерял много крови, Старк.

Он втянул Таноса в контактный бой, один на один — так, как тот больше всего любил, страстно любил, но давно привык к противникам, которые падают, а от тех, которые поднимаются, отвык. Да, крови было много. Но пурпурной — всё же больше, чем красной.

— У нас получилось.

— Получилось.

* * *

Мстители, бездомные асгардские боги, гостящие Стражи Галактики и доктор Стивен Стрэндж, который сам по себе, — все второй месяц обсуждают, где хранить Камни из перчатки, снятой с Таноса и уже расплавленной в ядре какой-то далёкой звезды. Тони слушает вполуха, ему всё равно, лишь бы подальше от Земли. Их планете достаточно Камней Стрэнджа и Вижена. 

Стрэндж, сидящий в соседнем кресле, вертит в пальцах ручку. Тони старается не глазеть на его руки, но это непросто, особенно после того, как Тони задал Пятнице поиск по его имени. Чертовски квалифицированные руки, которым здорово досталось. Даже шрамы — если не думать о причине — их не портят. Наоборот, из-за них руки выглядят… сложнее. Под стать всему тому, что умели раньше и умеют сейчас.

Ручка с тихим стуком падает из пальцев. Стрэндж неторопливо, будто бы случайно убирает руки под дубовую столешницу. Когда их собрания случаются в плохую погоду, он то и дело баюкает одну ладонь в другой, по очереди, стараясь делать это незаметно. Вот и сегодня.

Когда все расходятся по группкам, Тони зовёт Стрэнджа выпить у себя в кабинете. Стабилизирующие экзопротезы, которые он предлагает для него разработать, — само совершенство. В десять раз тоньше, в тысячу раз легче и в миллион — эффективнее жутких жёлтых перчаток, которые Стрэндж снимает, только когда того требуют правила хорошего тона.

За кофе с коньяком Стрэндж благодарит. От наноперчаток отказывается. Категорически. 

Не раздражается, не язвит, не разворачивается и не уходит молча, как сделал однажды при их затянувшемся споре с Кэпом. А просто объясняет:

— Тони, я признателен за твоё предложение, но не могу его принять. Нет, дело не в стоимости подобного проекта, которую ты почему-то обошёл вниманием, — по крайней мере, не в ней одной. Для мастера мистических искусств собственное тело — единственный инструмент, на который он имеет право полагаться. С протезами я буду ощущать свои руки иначе, пусть и лучше. Я привыкну к этому. И если с технологией что-то случится в критический момент — даст сбой, окажется недоступной, что угодно, — то даже секундная заминка может стоить жизни мне или кому-то другому. А периодический дискомфорт в кистях — невеликая проблема. 

В голове у Тони уже ветвятся контраргументы в защиту безупречной надёжности своих технологий, но вслух он говорит только:

— Ладно. Если передумаешь, дай знать.

* * *

Тони сидит на каменном парапете во дворе Камар-Таджа. У Ванды со Стрэнджем первый тренировочный поединок — он сам за неё попросил. «Начинаем», — командует Стрэндж. Ванда взмывает в воздух и превращается в неистовый алый вихрь, Ванду не нужно просить дважды. А Стрэндж не двигается с места. Алая магия опутывает его ноги, клубится у висков, хищным вьюном оплетает ладони. Стрэндж даже пальцем не шевелит. Неужели она подчинила его своей воле?! Тони спрыгивает на землю и заносит руку над контейнером с наночастицами, но Вонг останавливает: «Он впускает её магию в своё тело, чтобы полнее понять природу». А потом Стрэндж коротко взмахивает кистями, будто дирижёр — перед первым аккордом оркестра, и волна золотой магии поглощает алую, а Ванда летит на землю. 

— Правило первое, — говорит Стрэндж, протягивая ей руку. — Изучи противника, прежде чем выкладывать на стол все свои карты разом. Второй раунд?

— Да! — азартно кивает Ванда и кричит, повернувшись к нему: — Тони, ты не мог бы записать на видео?

— Ты не против? — кричит он Стрэнджу.

— Я только за.

Вечером, сбросив видео Ванде, Тони зачем-то включает его.

То, как двигаются руки Стрэнджа, отчасти похоже на кунг-фу, отчасти — на фехтование, но больше всего это похоже на музыку.

* * *

Стрэндж сидит в его лаборатории. Разглядывает под микроскопом коричневатую кровь некоего захворавшего магического существа, чьё название Тони не в состоянии повторить. 

Когда он предложил Стрэнджу доступ к его лучшим игрушкам в любое время — неловко пошутив, это входит в стандартный пакет дружбы с Тони Старком, — то не надеялся даже, что тот хоть раз воспользуется предложением. Но прошла неделя, и Стрэндж стоит на пороге Базы с пробиркой в руках. Говорит, магическая диагностика ничего не дала, вся надежда на старую добрую лабораторную. Показав Стрэнджу парк аттракционов и велев Пятнице быть радушной хозяйкой, Тони устраивается за своим рабочим столом поодаль. Разворачивает десяток экранов, зачем-то изображая интеллектуальную деятельность, хотя на самом деле перебрасывается дурацкими картинками с Питером. Сейчас утро, но Тони отчаянно клюёт носом. Не спал всю ночь: они с Вакандой затеяли большой проект, сегодня была его очередь жертвовать привычным временем сна, а смешная маленькая принцесса вымотала его своим рвением. Его бы спас крепкий кофе, да только кофемашина далеко, бесконечно далеко. У противоположной стены. 

Ночь без сна Тони всё ещё легко переносит, но вот утро предъявляет ему разорительный счёт. 

— Я не вовремя? — Стрэндж отрывается от микроскопа.

Кажется, Тони слишком громко зевнул.

— Всё в порядке.

Стрэндж ничего не говорит в ответ, а через несколько мгновений над столом прямо перед Тони открывается небольшой портал. Из портала рука Стрэнджа протягивает ему большую дымящуюся кружку с кофе, чёрным, как нефть. 

Ладонь дрожит, удерживая немаленький вес.

Обхватывая тёплую кружку, Тони на секунду соприкасается с его пальцами. А потом рука исчезает, и портал захлопывается, оставляя в кофе несколько искорок.

Кажется, он в жизни не пил ничего вкуснее.

— Можно я на тебе женюсь? — говорит его автопилот. Не самый разумный автопилот в мире.

— Не обязательно, это входит в стандартный пакет дружбы со Стивеном Стрэнджем.

* * *

Это забавно и немного неловко — на шестом десятке обнаружить в себе склонность к фетишизму. 

Они сидят на веранде азиатского ресторанчика, на полпути между Бликер-стрит в Гринвиче и фамильным особняком Старков на Пятой Авеню, куда Тони всё-таки решился переезжать. День сегодня тёплый и солнечный, Стрэндж размешивает ложечкой мёд в чае — чашка размером с напёрсток, но ложечка движется совершенно бесшумно. А Тони не может оторвать взгляд от завораживающих вращений кисти. 

Джарвис в детстве его учил: чайная ложка не должна касаться стенок. «Почему?! — как-то раз возмутился Тони. — Какой в этом практический смысл? Я же не сломаю чашку, а окружающие точно не оглохнут, если я разок-другой звякну!» Джарвис ответил: «Вдруг вы однажды попадёте на чаепитие к королеве Великобритании? А она подумает, хоть вслух и не скажет: ах, как жаль, что у такого блестящего молодого джентльмена был такой никчёмный дворецкий. И мне, мастер Тони, было бы чрезвычайно стыдно и грустно».

На аудиенцию к английской королеве Тони попал через пять лет после смерти Джарвиса, и там не было никакого чая, только протокольные речи и вежливые кивки. 

То, как Стивен, сам того не зная, выуживает из глубин его памяти давным-давно позабытое, похоже на магию. Такая магия ему, пожалуй, нравится…

— Тони, ты так смотришь, будто вместо чайной чашки у меня в руке Котёл Космоса.

А дела-то у него совсем плохи. 

Тони цепляется за великодушно протянутую соломинку:

— Как раз хотел спросить: может, ты всё-таки дашь мне его, чтобы…

— Нет.

— Хотя бы…

— Нет. Но демонстрацию устроить могу. Если пообещаешь просто смотреть.

* * *

Ухищрения, дешёвые трюки, наскоро состряпанные предлоги — Тони опускается всё глубже и глубже на дно. 

— Стрэндж, сними-ка перчатки.

— Зачем?

Но спрашивая, уже снимает. 

— Затем, что трогать экран нового «старкфона» в перчатках — это всё равно, что… — так, Тони, сворачивай на менее пошлую дорогу, да пошустрее… Интересно, ему кажется, или у Стрэнджа загораются глаза в предвкушении повода для шуточки о его шуточках? — …всё равно, что трогать экран нового «старкфона» в перчатках.

Отлично. В присутствии Стрэнджа ему начинает отказывать мозг. Но тот только поднимает бровь и утыкается в приложение с картами. Водит пальцами по экрану, разворачивает маленькие голограммы, бормочет — «так вот ты где, газетный киоск», листает фото. Интересно, какие они — прикосновения этих пальцев?

О сексуальности Стрэнджа Тони до сих пор так ничего и не понял. «Гетеро-», «би-», «гомо-», «а-»? Ярлычков на свете больше, чем у него — фактов. С одной стороны, Кристина Палмер, единственная — и умопомрачительная — женщина, с которой он видел Стрэнджа, поцеловала его тогда в щёку определённо по-дружески. С этой же обнадёживающей стороны, Стрэндж два раза ходил в кино на недавний байопик об Элтоне Джоне. С другой стороны, Тони скорее предположил бы, что у Стрэнджа встаёт на замысловатый глэм-рок. И может быть, на приложения с картами.

Зато с самим собой Тони всё ясно: на встречи со Стрэнджем пора надевать штаны посвободнее, пусть и принося в жертву стиль.

На шестом десятке, оказывается, всё ещё тяжело — просто смотреть.

* * *

— Отойдите подальше, — отрывисто бросает Стрэндж и встаёт на колени перед кушеткой. На кушетке извивается Питер, натягивая до предела золотые магические путы. Стрэндж кладёт ладони на его виски, Питер затихает, и веки медленно опускаются на глаза. Совершенно чёрные глаза.

В Паучка вселилась какая-то злая хрень, контролирующая разум. Господи, что у них за мир, в котором есть место словам вроде «вселилась»… Питер оказался ближе всех Мстителей к заброшенному складу, на котором Э.Д.И.Т. засекла вспышку энергии неизвестного происхождения. И он, конечно, не стал дожидаться подкрепления.

Боевитая подружка Питера хлюпает носом Тони в свитер. Он гладит её по мелко вздрагивающим кудряшкам и мягко, но крепко прижимает голову к своей груди, не позволяя поворачиваться. А сам, чтоб не двинуться умом, старается смотреть только на руки Стрэнджа. Тот, будто бы преодолевая огромное сопротивление, отводит ладони на пару дюймов в стороны, и у Питера на висках выступают мелкие чёрные бусины. Стрэндж разводит дрожащие ладони дальше, бусины тянутся за ними, оказываясь тонкими нитями, наматываются на его пальцы, обвивают руки. Будто ластятся. Кажется, проникают внутрь. Когда хвост последней нити отрывается от виска Питера и перетекает к Стрэнджу, тот резко встряхивает руками, сбрасывая два змеящихся чёрных клубка перед собой на пол, и в тот же миг одним движением кисти перебрасывает с Питера на них золотые канаты. Клубки с шипением испаряются. 

ЭмДжей бросается к Питеру, а Тони успевает подхватить падающего Стрэнджа.

— С тобой это… нормально? — спрашивает, укладывая его на освободившуюся кушетку. 

— Нормально, — шепчет Стрэндж. — Тело — просто инструмент.

— Чем тебе помочь?

Стрэндж слабо улыбается:

— Ничем, Тони. Через пару часов само пройдёт.

Такую магию Тони ненавидит.

* * *

— Ты играешь в шахматы? — спрашивает однажды Стрэндж за очередной лабораторной сессией. 

— Играю, но не люблю, — рассеянно отвечает Тони, просматривая новые файлы от Шури. 

Стоп. Неужели Стивен Стрэндж спрашивает его о чём-то личном?

— Я люблю длинные нарды, — продолжает Тони. — Нужно просчитывать ходы наперёд, как в шахматах, и подстраиваться ко внешним факторам, как в жизни. Играешь?

— Нет. Научишь?

Каждую субботу они теперь собираются у Стрэнджа на пару-другую партий. Его Плащ где-то раздобыл доску с мелом и ведёт счёт, после каждой партии старательно стирая и накорябывая цифры. Перед сегодняшней игрой счёт 57:56 в пользу Тони. 

Он выиграл первые двадцать партий, не считая учебной: за счёт любви к теории вероятностей и склонности к просчитанным рискам. А потом Стрэндж отыграл восемнадцать подряд, причём половину — разгромно, не дав Тони даже выйти из «дома». Накопил, значит, достаточно статистики о его манере игры в своей возмутительно феноменальной памяти. С тех пор они идут ноздря в ноздрю. Тони старается быть непредсказуемым — вплоть до того, что иногда не рискует вовсе, — и пореже отвлекаться на пальцы Стрэнджа, перекатывающие игральные кости — для развития мелкой моторики, тот ведь никогда не упускает ни малейшей возможности для самосовершенствования. Игра Стрэнджа, в свою очередь, становится всё смелее, он всё чаще предпочитает идти в атаку, а не выжидать, пока Тони сам выроет себе яму и упадёт в неё с первым же неудачным дублем.

До сегодняшнего дня они не пропустили ни одной субботы. Но утром Стрэндж прислал сообщение через Пятницу — мол, прости, вынужден отменить встречу.

Всё это подозрительно. Во-первых, Стрэндж никогда не присылал сообщений через Пятницу и всегда писал сам, лаконично, но без единой опечатки. Во-вторых, дождь лил со вчерашнего вечера.

Уже через полчаса Тони стучит в тяжёлую дверь Святая Святых. Стрэндж — угрюмый, взъерошенный. Не такой, как всегда. Вместо чётко очерченной бородки — щетина и несколько маленьких свежих порезов. На вороте футболки из-под наброшенного на плечи халата виднеется мокрое пятно, на коленках — пятна поменьше. За его спиной, в полутёмной глубине холла, Тони замечает движение: Плащ ныряет под столик и выкатывает оттуда что-то, похожее на миску для супа.

— Тони, я немного не…

— У меня есть пицца «Четыре сыра», какой-то новомодный пряный чай и плитка тёмного шоколада, — перебивает Тони, предъявляя большой бумажный пакет. В очереди за пиццей он сочинил целую речь. — Это аминокислотно-кофеиново-биофлавоноидная взятка для твоего мозга, чтобы ты помог мне с домашкой. А именно — поглядел заключение нейробиологов из Принстона по моему проекту неинвазивного нейростимулятора. «Старк Индастриз» с ними вроде как сотрудничает, но ничего кроме «это невозможно» я от этих умников пока не слышал. К понедельнику я должен аргументированно уличить их во лжи либо поумерить свой футуризм, иначе Пеппер заморозит проект. Так что, если ты не занят чем-то более важным, чем вероятный прорыв в лечении фармакорезистентных болевых синдромов, буду признателен за консультацию. 

Врёт Тони только наполовину: на доработку идеи Пеппер дала ему целый месяц, и он действительно собирался показать заключение Стрэнджу — но не сегодня, а как-нибудь на неделе. Чтобы использовать это как предлог увидеться с ним раньше следующей субботы.

Стрэндж долго смотрит — то ли на него, то ли сквозь него, на залитую дождём улицу, качает головой, несколько раз как будто собирается что-то сказать, но наконец отступает вглубь холла и отворяет дверь пошире.

— Дай мне пятнадцать минут. Можешь пока посмотреть… котёл.

За первой пиццей Стрэндж вникает в проект и заключает, что невозможного в идеях Тони — не более двадцати процентов. За второй — надиктовывает Пятнице свои замечания и подробно объясняет их Тони, вооружая его против принстонских умников. К вечеру превращается в себя обычного — впрочем, нет, всё ещё не совсем обычного, но уже по-другому: улыбается то и дело, смеётся над его производственными анекдотами, рассказывает свои, из хирургической жизни вперемешку с магической. Посмотрев на часы и обнаружив, что скоро полночь, Тони собирается уходить — и так засиделся, но Стрэндж говорит:

— Сыграем? Если ты, конечно, готов потерпеть мою черепашью скорость.

Этой ночью, неторопливо передвигая шашки, Тони впервые вспоминает Йинсена без горечи. Его чуткие руки, внимательный взгляд за круглыми стёклами очков, мягкую, будто растушёванную улыбку. И долгие разговоры за нардами — вполголоса, при дёрганом свете керосиновой лампы — о вещах, о которых Тони никогда прежде не говорил и даже не думал, и об огромном мире за пределами афганской пещеры, пусть в его существование и не всегда верилось.

Когда они прощались, в апрельском небе уже светало. 

— Тони, — окликнул Стрэндж на пороге. Он развернулся. — Спасибо. За вечер, и за... всё.

Прикосновение Стрэнджа к его плечу было мимолётным, невесомым, как те бабочки, которых он умеет создавать из энергии иных измерений, но Тони чувствовал его всю дорогу до дома.

* * *

Дети Таноса, жаждущие мести, появляются в следующее воскресенье. Это совершенно некстати: у Тони весь день был расписан. Утром — завтрак с Пеппер, которая прилетела в Нью-Йорк. Днём — семейный обед у Мэй, куда за ним будто бы совершенно случайно зайдёт Хэппи, отчаянно нуждавшийся в предлоге. А вечером Стрэндж собирался отвести его на какую-то классическую итальянскую оперу, которую пообещал потом компенсировать шаурмой в самой задрипанной забегаловке. И между всем этим Тони собирался хорошенько обдумать: рискнуть ли дружбой и поцеловать его сегодня, или продлить то, что уже есть, ещё немного.

Но его планы летят к чертям. Всего минуту назад он жевал горячую булку с маслом, пока Пеппер со смехом рассказывала, что уговорила своего жениха — тошнотворно положительного адвоката из Бостона, Тони его проверил вдоль и поперёк — пойти вместе на курсы пилотов малой авиации. Мол, это всё из-за тебя, Тони, ты всё-таки заразил меня адреналиновой наркоманией. А сейчас Э.Д.И.Т. закрывает от него её лицо, разворачивая одну за другой картинки со спутников. На каждой — пара гигантских «бубликов» и выводок «левиафанов». 

Гамора и Небби предупреждали, что у Таноса было много последователей. Но чтобы настолько? «Что ты так удивляешься? Идиоты — не только люди», — закатывает глаза Стрэндж, являясь за ним из портала прямо в кафе и открывая для Пеппер портал к её адвокату — в Бостон, слава всем богам. Кроме асгардских, которые отбыли с дипломатическим визитом на другой край галактики.

Через щит над Землёй, чьи опорные станции Тони с Шури уже успели вывести на орбиту и даже один раз протестировать, успевает прорваться всего дюжина «левиафанов», но каждый вооружён, как целая армия. Те, кто телепортируется с кораблей прямо перед двери Храма, хотят Стрэнджа и его самого. Говорят: «Ты, чьи глаза видят недозволенное, и ты, чьи руки творят немыслимое — вы убили нашего отца». Говорят: «Вы не дали воплотиться величайшей идее в истории Вселенной». Говорят: «Вы недостойны быстрой смерти, и молить можете лишь о том, чтобы с вашей планетой мы обошлись милосерднее, чем с вами».

Как же ему всё это осточертело… 

Тони ничего не говорит, Тони убивает быстро. «Левиафаны» плюются боевыми катерами. Тони в «Халкбастере», модифицированном для воздушного боя, расстреливает их ещё в верхних слоях атмосферы, а на оставшихся Э.Д.И.Т. обрушивает весь свой небесный гнев. Стрэндж с Вонгом только и успевают открывать порталы в зеркальное измерение, чтобы ни один из крупных обломков не упал на город. Кэп по рации весело жалуется, что им на земле не остаётся никакой работы. В разговор тут же вклинивается Кэрол Дэнверс с орбиты и предлагает Кэпу поменяться — а то они с Роуди и Сэмом, похоже, не успевают на игру «Нью-Йорк Янкиз», по крайней мере — на первую половину.

Только вот ни лучшая в мире команда, ни тонны его железа, ни тысячи его боевых дронов ничего не могут противопоставить одному-единственному инопланетному колдуну, который, отшвырнув Плащ, тащит Стрэнджа через портал на последний уцелевший корабль. 

Какое-то дурное дежавю…

Тони оставляет Халкбастера на земле, велит Э.Д.И.Т. прекратить огонь по кораблю, расположить все свободные дроны над городом и развернуть защитное поле, а сам в лёгкой броне летит за Стрэнджем. 

В сотне футов от корпуса его отшвыривает от невидимой преграды. 

«Левиафан» разворачивает все орудия на город.

Тони зависает напротив его пасти и открывает свою броню — голову, руки, тело, так, чтобы лишь ножные репульсоры удерживали его в воздухе. Поднимает руки вверх, надеясь, что этот жест универсален. Дети Таноса хотели его медленной смерти? Вот он, пожалуйста. Главное — оказаться на корабле и найти Стрэнджа, а там они вместе что-нибудь придумают. Выберутся.

Краем глаза он замечает, как от левиафанова брюха отделяется катер и летит к нему — как вдруг и катер, и сам корабль, и, кажется, всё небо накрывает ослепительная вспышка золотого света.

Когда свет рассеивается, там, где был корабль, — только маленькая фигурка, застывшая в небе.

А потом она камнем падает вниз. 

Тони успеет.

Успеет.

Успеет!

Тони только и может — ловить.

* * *

Стрэндж лежит в коме.

Не то чтобы совсем настоящей коме — питание ему вводят через зонд, но дышит он сам, и все показатели в норме.

Как будто он просто спит, с Плащом, свернувшимся у него в ногах, как кот.

Вонг говорит, что слышал об одном подобном случае. Не на Земле. Маг, защищая свой мир, перебросил через своё тело колоссальное количество энергии — но не погиб, а впал в сон. 

Вонг говорит, тот маг проспал десять лет.

Иногда кроме Вонга в палате появляется Пеппер, или Питер с ЭмДжей, или Роуди. Говорят — мы побудем с ним, сходи домой. Зачем? Что там — дома? А здесь — Тони может перебирать длинные пальцы, гладить бледно-розовые шрамы, прощупывать косточки под тёплой кожей, или просто держать его за руку, глядя, как ночи за окном сменяются днями. Кто ему запретит? 

Сестра Миллз, его самая любимая, говорит, что Тони справляется даже лучше неё.

Пусть бы хоть двадцать лет, только…

* * *

Стрэндж просыпается через восемнадцать дней и первым делом высвобождает руку.

— Прости, — говорит Тони. — Я не смог тебя защитить.

А Стрэндж вдруг проводит кончиками пальцев по его щеке. 

Наверное, это неприятно — щека у него заросла. Но Стрэндж гладит его ещё раз, и ещё, пока Тони не понимает, что это ему не снится. Что это всё по-настоящему.

— Я жив, — шепчет Стрэндж. — И ты здесь. Да у меня всё просто отлично.

Медленно, боясь спугнуть, Тони поворачивает голову и прикасается к его пальцам губами.

И ещё раз, и ещё.

* * *

Они наконец-то в спальне. 

Стрэндж целует его, не позволяя оторваться, и это мешает Тони стаскивать с них обоих трусы. Целоваться — это замечательно, это просто волшебно, но Тони хочет его всего, целиком, прямо сейчас. Он, конечно, запретил Пятнице все входящие сообщения до утра, но не может запретить ни чужие порталы, ни корабли, падающие с неба. 

Стрэндж мягко захватывает обе его ладони в свои.

— Давай не спешить, — просит. — Пожалуйста. Я хочу…

Оборванную фразу продолжают прикосновения. Стрэндж обводит кончиками пальцев его скулы, ключицы, соски, и Тони замирает. Ему хочется закрыть глаза, чтобы из всех ощущений остались только ладони Стрэнджа на собственной коже, но ещё сильнее хочется смотреть, чтобы не пропустить ни единого движения его рук— ласкающих, нежных, но с каждой секундой будто утверждающихся в своих правах на его тело. Просто смотреть оказывается легче, когда точно знаешь — в любой момент можно потрогать. 

Поддев резинку трусов, Стрэндж высвобождает его член. Двумя пальцами размазывает по головке каплю смазки, снимает выступившую следом, и она тянется между их телами блестящей ниткой. Стрэндж подносит пальцы к губам и пробует его смазку кончиком языка. 

Нет, просто смотреть — на это у него больше нет сил.

Стрэндж краснеет, когда Тони говорит: «Хочешь медленно? Тогда отсосу тебе сначала через трусы». Стрэндж смотрит на него сверху вниз с удивительно похабной ухмылкой, оттягивая его за волосы назад, пока на языке у Тони не остаётся одна головка, и говорит: «Тони-Тони, какой же ты красивый». Матерится, когда Тони обхватывает его за задницу и не даёт вытащить член, так что кончать в первый раз Стрэнджу приходится ему в рот. С каждым выдохом потерянно шепчет: «Тони, пожалуйста». Вылизывая ему член и яйца, стонет так, что Тони требуется вся выдержка, чтобы не кончить следом. Нет. Теперь он хочет долго.

Стрэндж отрывается от его члена, только чтобы сказать: «Хочу тебя. Внутри».

Если бы можно было закольцевать Камнем времени одно мгновение, Тони сейчас выбрал бы это.

Тони мягко давит ладонью на его поясницу, заставляет опуститься на четвереньки и расставить колени пошире. Тони не спешит, как и велено, — любуется, трогает, целует, лижет, долго, бесконечно, столько, сколько захочется. 

Тони ещё даже не вошел в него, как Стрэндж вдруг издаёт стон, в котором впервые нет ничего от удовольствия, и по очереди сжимает в кулак ладони, на которые опирался.

Тони, повёрнутый на его руках, совершенно забыл о том, что им слишком часто бывает больно.

Он поднимает Стрэнджа на колени, коротко ловит губами его губы, укладывает на спину. Разведя ноги в стороны, нависает сверху, берёт руки Стрэнджа в свои, целует по очереди, а затем, свободно переплетя пальцы, заводит ему за голову — так, чтобы Стрэндж был наконец весь открыт, весь — перед ним, весь — его. 

Пряди у него на висках становятся серебряными от пота.

Стрэндж трахает языком его рот, пока Тони вбивается ему в задницу.

Кончив, Тони пытается перебраться через его коленку, чтобы рухнуть на кровать, а не Стрэнджа. Но его не пускают, ни в одну, ни в другую сторону.

— Иди ко мне, — шепчет Стрэндж.

…или нет, это. Тони выбрал бы это.

* * *

Стрэнджу каждый вечер нужно читать свои магические фолианты. Говорит — это единственное спокойное время дня, а знаний, которые необходимы ему для защиты их мира, не освоить и за сто жизней. Они идут на компромисс: Стрэндж читает не в библиотеке, а в постели, а Тони за это его не отвлекает. По крайней мере, в грубом физическом смысле. 

Иногда при чтении Стрэндж шевелит пальцами — так, как маленькие дети неосознанно шевелят губами, встретив в книге незнакомое трудное слово, и с кончиков пальцев слетают несколько искорок. В отличие от крошек шоколадного печенья, которым Тони перебивает чувственный голод, пока Стрэндж погружён в свои штудии, искорки исчезают бесследно, а не впиваются в голое тело тогда, когда меньше всего хотелось бы отвлекаться.

В этом есть что-то несправедливое, и Тони говорит об этом Стрэнджу. Тот слушает, оторвавшись от своего толстенного фолианта, на его лице даже появляется что-то похожее на сочувствие, но потом он вдруг зубами выхватывает последний, самый вкусный кусочек печенья у него из рук. Тони тут же затаскивает его под одеяло, себе, в плен, и, слушая с мелочным удовлетворением, как фолиант плюхается с постели на пол, слизывает с чужих губ свой шоколад.

Он не может сделать так, чтобы Стрэнджу никогда не было больно. Но чтобы ему было хорошо — может.

* * *

Чёрт дёрнул его в гостях у Пимов сесть за рояль. Стрэндж со стариком, как обычно, сцепились языками насчёт квантовой природы магии, и Джанет, святая женщина, увела его в библиотеку. Разумеется, скоро Пим заорал через весь этаж из столовой: «Джанет!» Старик, кажется, не способен выносить её отсутствие дольше минуты, хоть часы по нему сверяй.

Тони остался один. У рояля была открыта крышка клавиатуры.

Пальцы сами заиграли «Moon River». То же переложение, которое наигрывала мама. То самое, что однажды сыграл Генри Манчини в гостиной их особняка, когда Тони было пять или шесть, и музыка, которая выманила его из своей комнаты, была такой красивой, что он даже не стал объяснять этому лысоватому джентльмену со смеющимися глазами, что на Луне нет никаких рек. 

— Моя любимая песня, — тихо раздалось за спиной.

Стрэндж как-то раз обмолвился, что до аварии любил играть, у него даже был «Стейнвей» — ценность, которую он продал одной из последних. У Тони вырвалось: 

— А в наноперчатках смог бы сыграть её сам.

Песня, как назло, заканчивается. Она совсем короткая. В тишине Тони успевает подумать, что на шестом десятке пора бы научиться иногда молчать.

На его плечи опускаются ладони. 

— Я думаю, мне больше нравится слушать.

Тони начинает заново. 

* * *

Иногда он притворяется, что уже заснул, а на самом деле — ждёт, когда Стрэндж начнёт перебирать его волосы, легко касаясь пальцами висков, и напевать себе под нос о Лунной реке:

— «Старый мечтатель, сердец разбиватель, куда б ты ни шёл, я пойду за тобой».

Тони тоже нравится слушать.

* * *

— А это носить будешь? — спрашивает Тони, небрежно бросая на его половину кровати маленькую коробочку.

В коробочке кольцо — невесомое, не ощутимое даже для самой чувствительной кожи. Просто тонкая полоска никогда не гаснущего света. Если бы на Луне была река — она была бы такой. 

— Да, — мгновенно говорит Стрэндж. Хоть бы открыл сначала.

* * *

Кольцо, которое Стрэндж подарил ему через неделю, на вид будто бы сделано из обычной стали. Но когда Стрэндж надевает кольцо ему на палец, оно оживает, вспыхивая золотыми искорками изнутри, и становится теплее. 

— Магии здесь совсем немного, — говорит Стрэндж. — Но если ты против, я могу…

— Я согласен, — говорит Тони.


End file.
